


Lust and greed (+18)

by Fireflame99



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Evil Joey Drew, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Joey Drew Studios, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Sadism, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99
Summary: Grant desires love, and the feeling of being wanted. Or some passion to prevent his suicidal thoughts.while Joey on the other hand wants a toy to throw his anger out on. Someone to get off of on, or to help recover from Henry's departure.Are these two really the best couple?





	Lust and greed (+18)

**Author's Note:**

> hHHHhH this is fucked up shit  
But my friends really wanted more fanfics about this ship so why nott? /XD

_Tap, tap, tap,_

Grant nervously tapped his pen against his wooden desk, the tapping of metal against wood rang in his ears.

Unfortunately not loud enough to overshadow the thoughts that raced across his mind.

What would Joey say?

What would Joey say?

What would Joey say?

_Tap! tap! tap!_

Grant tapped his pen harder in the hopes it would change something, anything.

Joey had figured out about the studio's financial crisis, and at that point it was only expected for him to come marching down and to fire Grant.

No, he needed this job. He couldn't afford to lose it (pun intended),

his shaking hand stopped itself automatically when he heard the door open.

No,

"Cohen," just that evil voice, red as silk, or blood, made him yelp and flinch.

He couldn't look his boss in the eyes, no, he dreaded to see those evil eyes.

Grant could feel his heart beat like a drum, his forehead sweat like it was summer, and his breathing faster than a winter storm.

His shaking figure not helping, he couldn't have a panic attack when his boss was here.

What was Joey going to say?

"_Grant cohen_," Joey growled with gritted teeth. The shaking man flinched again in surprise, not noticing that Joey was behind him until now. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm very sorry s-sir!" Grant nervously stuttered, the glare of Joey's face deepening making Grant talk faster then he knew he could.

"I-I'll f-fix it! I swear! Please! G-give me another chance! I-I will- I will! I j- just need more tiME- J-JOEY!P-P-PLEASE!NGH!"

Joey was tired of his excuses and suddenly, almost on instinct, grabbed the shorter one's neck.

"Quiet! I don't want your pathetic excuses!" Joey yelled in his face, as the weak whimpering man struggled to clutch the other's wrist that was choking him.

"HG- J-J!-EOY!" Grant heaved trying to get air desperately.

But before he could attempt to say anything else, a sudden hit was smacked against his right cheek.

His glasses damaged in the process, but he couldn't focus on it with the ringing in his ears and the stinging as a bruise was forming.

"I said quiet," Joey demanded, if even possible, clutching Grant's throat harder.

Then something hit Grant, but it wasn't a hand this time. It was a wave of _pleasu__re._

He liked that. A little too much. The feeling of those smooth, yet, rough, hands clutching his throat. The feeling of his breath barely able to make it out of his lungs,

It was all too overwhelming...

But Grant would soon regret those thoughts once he feels the heat and uncomfortable position of his cock.

He blushed noticeable red all over his face.

"What's your problem-" Joey cut himself off when he felt the others bulge against him.

Grant panicked ashamed of his actions, trying to cover his noticeable problem by crossing his legs over it.

He was expecting to be thrown to the floor, kicked out, fired, anything!

But what happened was none of those...

Joey's shock face turned into a smirk, a menacing one. Meaning, he had an idea.

"Now, now, no need to be shy Cohen~," His boss said in a weird flirtatious tone.

Joey used his hips to straddle the other, revealing the shameful sight again. with one of his hands still on the other's neck, but slightly looser then it was before.

Grant blushed a dark shade of red, the humiliation of, not anyone, but his boss! Seeing him in this state.

He couldn't say any protest, and he couldn't resist. He was left exposed to Joey hopelessly.

"My, my, I never knew you were into this sorta thing~" Joey leaned down now his face only a few inches away from Grant's.

"I-I'm n-not!" Grant hissed out, clamping his eyes shut so he didn't have to look Joey in the face.

"Really? _'This'_ proves other wise~" Suddenly Grant felt a hand grope his rock hard area. 

He made a type of squeak in surprise as the red on his cheeks increasing. He shifted uncomfortably, mainly wanting to get out of the situation.

"Open your eyes~" that seductive voice would surely make him do anything, but he resisted as much as he could.

He wasn't going to play this game, he didn't want to.

Joey frowned when the other refused his order, obviously, that wasn't going to be tolerated.

"What did I say?" Joey jerked a hand full of the other's hair making sure he was facing him.

But God did that only send more pleasuring chills up his spine.

When Grant still refused, Joey tugged harder this time enough to make him cry in pain.

Eventually, he did end up slowly opening his eyes. To be met with that sadistic smirk on the other's lips.

"That's more like it~" Joey chuckled in victory. "Say, let's see what you've got down here, shall we~?" He unzipped Grant's pants about to pull them down when the other used his own hands and pulled them back up in a protective way.

"P-p-please... N-no..I-I.." Grant tried protesting, but still not getting a full message across as he was shaking in fear.

Joey glared at him, not happy with his choice in the scenario.

With that glare, normally Grant would've retreated and let the other do what he wanted. But the words almost said themselves.

"I-... I don't want to.." Grant whimpered when Joey glared deeper Grant held up his hands to protect his face. Expecting to be slapped or punched. But instead, Joey grabbed a hold of his hands keeping them behind his back.

The action didn't make sense originally to Grant until Joey took off Grant's belt and used it to keep his hands together and sealed.

He tried to fight back but it did nothing but anger Joey more and become rougher, but Grant couldn't complain.

His body loved it, but he couldn't go through with this! Not at work! And defiantly not with his boss!

When his hands were tied, Joey went back to his previous task: getting off his pants.

Even with the other occasionally kicking and struggling, he managed to get them off.

His boss slowly, teasingly, pulled down his boxers slowly revealing his hard swollen dick. The sudden feeling of the cold air on it made him moan a little, but he bit his lips trying to conceal his mouth.

Soon a hand wrapped around the sensitive part rubbing the tip while slowly moving down, and then up until he started pumping it.

"Mmghf...mmh! a-ah, n-no... P-please!" Grant tried to protest through his moans, but he was barely able to talk properly.

"Do you really want me to stop? You seem to be enjoying this rather well my dear~" Joey teased picking up his pace.

But Joey was right, Grant really didn't want him to stop. This was his first time, he had never felt the touch of another.

But he had no love or passion towards Joey, and he was sure Joey didn't either.

It was wrong, he knew it was. But he wanted this feeling so much, and no girl was going to give it to him. So why not take what he's got?

Hey, he might just keep his job this way.

"Well, since you want me to stop so badly. I'll just fuck this precious ass or yours and be on my way~" Joey suddenly took his hands away crossing them over his chest.

"Ah! N-no! P-p-please, f-finish! I do want it-" Grant squirmed in the uncomfortable position.

"Hmm, really? Then beg for it my dear~" the dark-haired man smirked.

_Beg?_ Grant didn't know how to beg! Well, sexual at least, he could beg for his job but he didn't have any experience with doing it sexually.

"Um... Please- I-I need you t-to make me cum!" Grant's face was burning red. "Ngh~ f-fuck- y-yes choke me!"

"Alright~" Joey started rubbing his poor hard cock again, making Grant moan.

"But first, moan my name~"

"W-what.." Grant was slightly taken back by the odd order.

"You heard me."

"M-mr drew.," Grant said shly looking the opposite direction. God this was humiliating.

"I'm sure you could try harder than that dear~" Joey picked up his pace pumping his cock again bringing back those moans.

"F-fuck ah! Y-yes!" He remembered his previous order, deciding to get on with it before Joey got impatient. "J-joey~ P-p-please! M-more~ a-ah! J-joey~"

"Yes, that's it, sing those sweet moans of yours darling~" Joey cooed, Grant wasn't too sure about the nicknames though.

They were all female nicknames, making him embarrassed.

"J- Joey~! A-ah, y-yes! I-I'm g-going to- ff- mmgh! C-cum!" Grant bucked his hips arching his back in pleasure.

Then everything stopped. Joey let go of his cock, and almost instantly the pleasure was gone.

"F-fuck! N-no! W-why did y-you stop?" Grant looked up at Joey with a pleading look.

"You can't cum yet." Is all Joey said before he turned the other on his stomach, he was barely fitting in the desk as it was.

"B-but-" Grant tried to look behind him but Joey took a hold of his hair and pulled him back.

"Just wait, I have something more _'fun'_ to do~" Joey chuckled at the end of his statement.

Before Grant could say or do anything else, Joey rammed his cock into the other's backside without even preparing him.

Grant screamed in pain, as tears filled his eyes blurring his vision.

But Joey didn't stop, even with the poor man screaming for him to stop.

"God, you can be so annoying." Then he tightened the tie around Grant's neck. A little too much than normal that he was out of breath. but it did help block out his screams or moans a bit.

Grant felt like he was being torn apart, as easily as a peace of paper. He was weak and useless, and couldn't even defend himself.

Why did he ever consent to this? No. He was expecting this to be love.

But it wasn't, he was just a toy that Joey would play with before tossing and going on to the next.

He was nothing. And that's why there was no passion in this. This wasn't anything but lust and greed, and pain in Grant's case.

"Ngh~ you're so tight, are you a virgin?" Joey said while still pounding into the smaller one. when Grant attempted to hide his face from the humiliation it was a clear answer to the other.

"Well, makes sense- f-fuck- no one would want to fuck useless trash such as yourself." Joey groaned. "No one would even love you, you're so useless you're not even a good toy to get off with."

The degrading words rang in Grant's head almost like an echo. He felt himself getting dizzy and even more weak, he was losing conscious as Joey kept tightening the tie complaining about his annoying voice.

He tried to say something, he tried to warn Joey he was going unconscious. But why would he even care? Joey wouldn't give a damn if he fucked him to an inch of his life.

That was most likely the goal here. He wanted to hurt Grant. He let the studio fall out of hand, that's the only reason Joey was here.

This was no pleasure, no love, no passion. Just sick greed.

Soon everything turned black, he couldn't even hear anything for a period of time.

He did soon wake up, his vision was blurry, and his head sore. 

In the fact his whole body was sore. He tried to remember what happened until a hard smack to face woke him up.

He jolted awake to see what hit him, only to realize it was just Joey who was looking down at him.

"Good, it's about time you woke up." Joey scoffed.

Grant groaned rubbing his forehead, as the painful memories flowed back.

"J-joey.." Grant looked up, before realizing he was sitting on the floor. "W-what happened?"

"Well you came before you passed out, and then I finished before letting you sleep," Joey said blankly like there was nothing wrong with fucking him unconscious.

Grant felt sore, physically, and mentally. He was hurt, he just wanted to crawl up and cry.

What happened now? Was he fired? Was he raped? Did he report Joey?

"You know Cohen~" Joey finally said, again in that flirtatious tone. "You're a decent toy as far as the people here are."

Grant swallowed, not liking where this was going. Joey kneeled down and grabbed his chin, making him face him.

"And I know you'd take anyone just to feel loved~" Joey smirked, as much as it hurt, it wasn't a lie. "So what do you say? Let's make this a thing, call it a raise~"

This was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. They didn't have feelings for each other.

But Grant wanted the illusion of someone actually caring him more than anything.

And Joey wanted someone to take his anger out on, and partly to help recover from Henry.

It wasn't love, and Grant knew that. But he would take just about anything.

He slowly nodded to the offer making Joey smile.

"I knew you would~"

And thus began their little game...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry qwq 🔫


End file.
